


consequence in reverse

by kameo_chan



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameo_chan/pseuds/kameo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are a study in opposites, but as the cliche so often likes to point out, opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	consequence in reverse

The first time they sleep together is on a rainy night shortly after the Ikedaya Affair. Tetsu is fast asleep on the futon beside him, having finally shunned his closet and Tatsu lies awake, listening to the dull rumbling snore of nearly twenty men sharing the same room.

He doesn't immediately notice the shadow by the screen door, and when he finally tiptoes over and quietly slides it open, Yamazaki resembles nothing so much as a wet, impatient cat. His lips are cold and moist when he drags Tatsu down for a kiss that tastes of sake and blood. The walk to his room is brisk and quiet and Tatsu wonders if he’s still asleep. Yamazaki’s hand is clasped firmly about his own and in the moonlight, he almost looks like a ghost.

\---

They come to know each other by degrees. Tetsu helps this along as best as he can, because he likes the idea of Tatsu-nii and Susumu being friends. It's awkward at first, and Tatsu has never felt more intimidated in his entire life. Yamazaki is caustic and straight-forward and so many other things that he himself is not.

For his part, Susumu thinks that Tatsu is an overprotective worrywart with a penchant for drama and uncalled for hysterics. But slowly, they work out the kinks between them. Somewhere along the way, they become friends in between nights spent clutching desperate and breathless at one another.

Most of the other Shinsengumi members are shocked at the sudden turn of events. Tetsu is merely relieved that Tatsu-nii seems to have lost much of his overbearing focus and overprotective smothering.

\---

Yamazaki tells him about his dream to become a doctor one day. They're sitting on the engawa in front of the accountancy room. It's a lazy afternoon, and even though Tatsu has made them tea, neither of them feel much like drinking it. Instead, Yamazaki haltingly tells of medicine and helping people, of how his knowledge as a shinobi will help his studies, since he’s already accustomed to some of the more troubling aspects of human anatomy.

Tatsu doesn't say anything, but he's listening intently. It's the first time he's ever seen Susumu this animated and he finds it oddly endearing. When Yamazaki abruptly asks him if something’s wrong, Tatsu simply smiles and reaches out to twine their fingers together. Yamazaki looks as though he’s about to protest, but then he thinks better of it and gives Tatsu’s hand a flash quick squeeze before calling him sentimental and rising to go give Hijikata-san his mid-afternoon report.

\---

Tetsu is stricken when Okita-san has to leave for Edo. The air at Headquarters is oppressive and the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. Hijikata-san has been in the foulest of moods for days now, and no amount of Okita-san's cheerful presence has helped soften the blow, not for any of them.

Tatsu finds Tetsu up on the rooftop of the main compound building, bawling loudly and at length while Yamazaki sits close by and rubs his back soothingly, keeping a watchful eye on him. Tatsu leaves the two of them like that. Okita-san visits him in the afternoon and tells him to take care of everyone. Tatsu smiles warmly at him, extends his hand like his father had taught him so long ago and tells him to get well soon.

Okita-san looks a bit baffled, but eventually takes his hand and gives it a firm shake. They both know it’s a lie. But sometimes, Tatsu muses, believing rosy illusions hurts much less than seeing the truth before one’s eyes.

\---

The last time they sleep together is the night before Yamazaki dies. Tatsu's skin feels as though it's two sizes too small for him as Susumu thrusts slowly and deliberately. This is what brought them together on that first night, though it is by no means the only thing they share now. Susumu snaps his hips forward and Tatsu grips the futon tighter, moans and comes with Yamazaki's name on his lips and the warm puff of Susumu’s breath lingering on his spine.

When it's over, Susumu suddenly reaches out, traces the contours of Tatsu's face; kisses him fiercely and desperately. In retrospect, the gesture had been bittersweet and fumbling, and Tatsu supposes that with it Yamazaki had tried, but not quite managed to say thank you one last time.


End file.
